In which no one can really blame the alcohol or waltzing
by Sparring Woodpecker
Summary: Creampuff week day 4- Blame it on the Alcohol and Waltzing Hollstein, LaFerry and Zeta Society


Carmilla had to admit that this was actually a pretty decent idea.

One of the halls had been transformed to replicate the style of the 1600s, not that it took much to replicate. Silas wasn't exactly modern. And the fairy lights that adorned the walls weren't exactly in keeping with the theme. But Perry had argued that the room couldn't be lit purely with candles.

The orchestra had picked out the tunes for the evening. Laura had warned Carmilla not to point out that many of the pieces were not from the 1600s. And by warned she meant threatened her with poisoning her blood with garlic, not that Laura would ever do such a thing. Carmilla found it endlessly amusing when Laura tried to act all tough so she went along with it and only made minimal noises of disapproval at the playlist.

She slunk over to the side of the room to fill a champagne flute with sparkling wine. She didn't particularly want to get involved in the debate over costumes that was going on between Perry and LaFontaine.

XXX

"I am _not _wearing that Perry. I don't care how authentic looking it is, it looks ridiculous. And it smells old enough to actually be authentic."

Perry was waving a ruff around in her hands. She herself had on a floor length dress on, as did the rest of the girls who were there helping set up. LaFontaine was wearing a waistcoat and bow tie and had their arms crossed, refusing to even look at the ruff that was being thrust in their direction. "Laura tell her." LaFontaine turned to Laura who had been carefully trying to appear not to be listening in, though was blatantly failing.

Perry sent Laura a look which clearly said 'Don't you dare.'

"Um, well" Laura started, tugging at the sleeves of her dress and trying to avoid all eye contact. "Perhaps it's a little much, maybe a hat instead?" Laura's voice had a tone of hope to it as she tried to appease the pair.

Perry's eyes lit up as she glided away to fetch a hat she had seen earlier.

"Thanks Laura, I honestly couldn't have coped wearing-"

Perry arrived back with the hat. It had a long feather sticking out of the top of it. Just as LaFontaine was going to complain Perry got into their space and placed the hat on their head, adjusting it until it sat perfectly.

"There don't you look dapper." Perry smiled. LaFontaine couldn't find it in their heart to protest the hat when Perry was smiling at them like that.

XXX

It wasn't long before Perry opened the doors to let in the crowd of overly excited students. As Floor Don the job would fall to her despite the entire event begin Laura's idea and the money raised from the evening would be going to the Summer Society.

Carmilla found it sweet how her roommate had organised this for her, and there was no doubt that this was for her. It was an evening set in the 1600s with candles and champagne (well sparkling wine but it wasn't like Silas was rolling in money to shell out on champagne) and waltzing.

Carmilla supressed a smile as she remembered what it had been like taking Laura's hand in their dorm room, twirling her around, drawing her close. It was gratifying to see that Laura remembered the moment too, or at least Carmilla assumed this was were the idea had come from.

The orchestra set up a dance in 3/4 and Carmilla watched as people paired off and made their way to the centre of the room which had been designated the dance floor.

"May I have this dance Miss Karnstein?" Laura came up to her and asked, hand extended in expectation. It was adorable really how hard Laura was trying.

Carmilla bowed her head in acceptance as she took Laura's hand and allowed her to lead her onto the dance floor, however before they could begin dancing Carmilla shifted her grip so that she could take the lead.

XXX

Danny watched as the girls from the Summer Society quickly paired up or went off with other friends or partners to join the dancing. She had been too slow to be able to grab a partner for this dance and so she resigned herself to waiting by the wall until the next dance when surely people would swap partners.

However before she could get too comfortable at her spot against the wall who should sidle up but Kirsch.

"Hey Summer Psycho." Danny grunted in response. She didn't appreciate Kirsch calling her that, she didn't like Kirsch and she most certainly didn't like him in the formal shirt he had decided to wear that evening. After a few moments of silence between them Kirsch spoke up again. "So wanna dance?"

"With you?" Danny scoffed.

"Well it's not like you've got any better offers."

"And you do?"

"I just felt sorry for you Summer Psycho." Danny sighed loudly but made her way out onto the dance floor anyway.

"You coming or what?"

XXX

LaFontaine had two left feet. It was official. Perhaps they should run some tests to see if there was actually a cause for how insanely bad at dancing they were. They swore they had stepped on Perry's foot 5 times in the last 30 seconds alone. However Perry was a saint as always and hadn't said a word. They continued to pace around in time to the music, hand clasping Perry's and their other hand at Perry's waist. They could feel Perry's hand on their shoulder tighten every time LaFontaine stepped on her foot and although it was an awkward remind of how awful they were it was also nice to feel Perry so close.

LaFontaine was glad to note that they weren't the only one who appeared to not be made for waltzing. Around them there could be heard lots of mumbled curses as people stepped on toes or couples bumped into other couples, too intent on not causing their own partner harm to see what was going on around them. All together everyone was just awkwardly shuffling to the beat.

Everyone that is except Carmilla and Laura.

LaFontaine watched over Perry's shoulder as the pair glided in unison, evading the crowd. Carmilla twirled Laura out and brought her back in, giggling and grinning. It honestly looked like the pair had been dancing together for years. But maybe that's what you get for having a partner who actually knows what they're doing. Carmilla had after all lived this for real.

XXX

Laura interlocked their fingers as Carmilla drew her back in from the twirl. It was amazing how the vampire could keep Laura's movements perfectly controlled even when Laura herself had very little idea of what she was doing. And in all honestly Laura was a bit tipsy. She hadn't meant to drink as much as she had prior to the start of the dance but there was only so much of Danny and Carmilla snarking off and Perry freaking out that Laura could handle whilst there was free booze on offer.

The song ended and Carmilla moved to pull away but Laura held her in place. Carmilla sighed in resignation but Laura could see that the vampire was secretly very happy.

XXX

"Watch it idiot!" Danny hissed as Kirsch bumped into her.

"You're supposed to be following my lead, I'm the man." Kirsch pointed out. Danny should have stepped back when he stepped forward so really it wasn't his fault at all.

"Sexist much."

Kirsch huffed. "Okay, again. 1,2,3,1,2,3,1,2,3" Kirsch continued to mumble the beats under his breath. Danny found it oddly endearing, but not endearing enough not to comment.

"Aw, can Brody count to 3?"

"Don't call me Brody, Danielle." Danny grimaced, his point well made.

XXX

It was nearing the end of the evening and the only couple to have not taken a rest was Carmilla and Laura. Everyone else had taken breaks and swapped partners, but not them. Carmilla could quite happily dance all night but she doubted that Laura would cope with that. As it was she was already flagging. Their dancing had been reduced to stepping back and forth and Laura had tentatively rested her head on Carmilla's shoulder.

Carmilla allowed their outreached arms to drop and hands sought out waists as they continued to sway.

Laura hummed contentedly into Carmilla's neck.

"I wish I could keep going like this forever."

"I never knew you liked dancing so much cupcake."

"In 1698 it was practically sex." Laura mumbled.

XXX

Lafontaine and Perry sat at the side of the hall sipping sparkling wine and gradually moving closer and closer together as they made comments about the people in the room.

"I haven't seen Danny in a while." LaFontaine commented, looking around the gradually emptying hall.

"Oh she went off with Kirsch somewhere about an hour ago." Perry replied.

LaFontaine raised a suggestive eyebrow. "Stop that LaFontaine. Can two people not be friends anymore? I mean just look at us."

LaFontaine turned and looked at Perry solemnly. "Perry, do you seriously not know how I feel about you?" LaFontaine spoke up, the drink allowing them to say thinks they would never have dared say sober.

"I…" Perry squeaked.

LaFontaine raised a hand to Perry's chin and leaned in.

"May I?" They murmured. Perry nodded slightly into their hand and LaFontaine leaned forward to place a sweet short kiss on Perry's lips. They pulled back a few centimetres, analysing Perry's reaction.

"Oh LaFontaine." Perry sighed, smiling happily as they moved in for another kiss.

XXX

Kirsch did not look good in that shirt. That's all Danny could tell herself as she found herself accompanying him for several dances. Accompanying him for the only dances she participated in. No it was just a matter of convenience, not that he was attractive because he certainly wasn't. No way.

But for some reason she found herself drawn to him, and she would completely blame it on the alcohol because when he suggested they get out of there she agreed. Danny Lawrence agreed to ditch the Summer Society Fundraiser for a Zeta Omega Mu.

And once ditched she might as well have a bit of fun as they backed into an empty room; mouths pressed together none too gently.

XXX

Laura was unsure what had made her quote Carmilla. She blamed the alcohol, and of course the waltzing. But at the same time wasn't it what she had been thinking since the moment she had suggested the idea as a Summer Society fundraiser.

She was even less sure of what made her press her lips to the exposed skin of Carmilla's neck.

Carmilla's breath caught, which under normal circumstances would have been amusing considering she was a vampire who didn't even need to breathe.

"Laura" Came the half whisper.

Laura tilted her head to look up at Carmilla. Her eyes slid to the vampire's mouth as her hand slid round to her shoulder. And then she was kissing her, and no one could ever tell who it was to initiate the kiss, maybe it was a mutual thing, but it happened. It happened and it was soft and sweet and long and lingering, as they stood wrapped up in each other long after the music had stopped and the orchestra had begun to pack away.

XXX

Later they would all blame the alcohol and the waltzing, but none of them could really view it as a bad thing.


End file.
